Toy Store
by MariskaMania
Summary: When a woman is seduced then raped at the biggest toy store in NYC and a child is left alone, it is up to Olivia and Elliot to find the perp before he rapes again.
1. Chapter 1

Maya Thomas took her 7 year old son to the biggest toy shop in the New York; the door way was a castle front, a child's fairytale. Inside oversized building blocks were stacked to the ceiling, a giant teddy bear with a smile sat welcoming all the visitors.

Charlie's eyes grew with each new sight, each oversized toy fascinated him. He stood still and stared at all the toys, he'd never seen so many.

"Mom it's amazing"

Maya looked at Charlie with a smile, she touched his hair stroking it gently.

"Go and find the action figure you want, I'm going to look for Lottie's birthday present, come and find me when you've got it, I'll be over there" she said pointing to the dolls stacked high to the right of them.

Charlie nodded and grinned as he ran off to find the display of the newly released action figures. He ran with such joy, he didn't look back. His focus narrowed on the plastic men behind the clear film, the box was the only thing stopping him from ripping it open there and then. He stood amazed staring at the toy that stood so proud now in his hands. He turned and looked for his mom who was now out of eye sight.

Maya had headed towards the girls toys, she entered the pink section, women dressed as princess's filled the department store, beautiful women in more beautiful dresses. Maya was slightly shocked when someone touched her arm.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude on your day; it's my nieces birthday tomorrow and I have no idea what to get her, could you help me?"

The man that stood before her was tall, at least 6"2, green eyes dark hair and muscly. Maya stared in to his eyes for a moment then at her arm that was neatly clutched in his hand. She broke off the stare, and smiled.

"Sure, how old is she?" The smile still lay resting on her lips. Married she was, but this man was movie material, a true hunk.

"She's turning 8, she likes dolls, but there are so many to choose from" his bright white, teeth perfectly alined smile captured her gaze once more.

"Does she like the princess's? My daughter loves Belle at the moment, they are roughly the same age" Maya continued to smile, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Well I bought a couple of dolls the other day, they are some limited edition Disney dolls, I know this is out of the blue but it would mean a lot to me if you'd check them out, I have no idea if they are good".

Maya smiled brightly, although married the attention she was receiving was flattering to the mom of two. Her husband hadn't shown an interest in her since he got his promotion, and began travelling. She nodded her head;

"Sure where are you parked? I'll go and tell my son"

"No need, I got a spot right around the corner, don't spoil his fun this is a kids dream, it's a shame they didn't have stores like this when I was a kid, all my allowance would have been spent in here" he chuckled, as he began to walk out the shop, and before Maya knew she was following. All thoughts were clear out of her head, she followed like a dog, loyal to it's owner.

"Thanks for this, I really appreciate it, I did ask one of the Princess's inside to help me, but they're not allowed to leave the store whilst on shift" he laughed nervously.

"It's not a problem, honestly" Maya continued to smile as she involuntarily walked with this hansom stranger.

They had both arrived at the blue van that sat parked on the corner, just as he had told her. He opened the side and leaned in pulling a bag out, he opened it and pulled out two limited edition Disney dolls.

"You think she'll like them?"

"She'll love them! They are stunning, for dolls I mean. I'm sure you'll be her favourite uncle" Maya laughed still basking in this mans presence.

He reached in the bag and pulled out one more surprise, a black .38.

"Scream and I'll shoot you here and now, then I'll kill your son"

Maya's eyes widened, her hands began to shake, she obliged without questioning, for her sons sake more than her own. Her eyes met the gun, mesmerised by it, controlled by it. She couldn't bring herself to look at the handsome stranger that had seduced her. Instant shame engulfed her whole body, she got in to the van as commanded. She heard the door shut, the room had begun to spin, she felt sick, not one thought of what was going to happen her, she couldn't think, although she felt, she felt stupid, vulnerable and panic for her son.

"Mom, MOM"

Charlie's eyes welled up as he sobbed for his mom, he gripped the box that held his hero. He stood still by the entrance of the store, a princess approached him.

"Hello young sir" she started until she saw his tears "hey what's wrong? Where's your mommy?"

Charlie broke down, sobbing uncontrollably, shock stopped his cries for only seconds as a blue van screeched around the corner at high speed throwing a semi conscious Maya Thomas out the side door. Charlie's sobs turned in to screams as he saw his mom laying on the floor, her inner thighs saturated with fresh blood.

"She lost a lot of blood Detectives, she's very weak, make this quick please" spoke a middle aged doctor who looked like he had better things to be doing. He walked off feeling rather good about himself.

Olivia and Elliot walked in to the room occupied by Maya Thomas, her small son sitting clutching the action figure. Elliot looked at Olivia and nodded, they both knew how they were going to work this.

"Mrs Thomas, I'm Detective Benson, this is Detective Stabler, from the Special Victims Unit"

Maya looked at them, she had a tight hold of her son's hand, a silence that seemed to last for minutes was soon broken.

"Hey buddy, why don't we go and get a drink? You can introduce me to your friend?" Elliot smiled

Charlie looked to his mom for approval, she nodded at him and smiled. Olivia smiled at the young child as Elliot took him for a drink, she sat down next to Maya.

"I know you've been through a lot Mrs Thomas, but can you tell me what happened to you?"

Maya looked at Olivia and sighed.

"Please call me Maya" she said blankly, her eyes cold, empty. The emotion had left her eyes when her son had.

"I was in the toy store with Charlie, he's been wanting that action doll for months, as soon as he heard it was coming out he had to get it. We left it a couple days, to let the crowds die down, I said he could get the doll whilst I picked out his sister's present".

"Where's your daughter Maya?"

"She's with her grandparents, it's her birthday on friday, I was getting ready to throw her a surprise party, the Belle doll was the last thing on the list I needed to pick up. I told Charlie to go and get his toy, I said i'd be over in the girls department. I was there looking around when someone touched my arm, I thought it was Charlie". She paused remembering the face of rapist. "He was so handsome, tall, muscly, green eyes, dark hair and the most amazingly perfect smile you've ever seen. He asked me to help him pick out a present for his niece". A tear ran down her cheek as she relived the moments of stupidity leading up to her rape, Olivia cupped Maya's hand with her own. "We talked, he was so confident, and, and normal. I was stupid, I should have known a guy like that wasn't paying attention to me because of my looks".

"Maya don't say that, most rapists are opportunists. He prayed on you because you were in the right place at the right time". Olivia comforted the victim.

"He told me a cute little story about how he'd asked one of the girls dressed up as princess's to help him, but she couldn't leave because she was working. So he asked me, he told me he was parked on the corner, and we'd be gone 5 minutes at the most". Maya's voice began to crack with tears as they etched their way up her throat. Olivia stroked her hand reassuringly. "He took out two dolls, limited edition Disney dolls, I couldn't take my eyes off him, then he got a third surprise out the bag, it was a gun, he told me if I screamed he'd shoot me right there, then go after my son, I got in to the van, he gagged me and hit me in the face" her voice shaking with every word as mascara sketched lines down her cheeks. "He was on top of me, then inside me, he was grunting like he was really enjoying it, I laid there with my eyes closed, I tried to pretend I'd fainted but he didn't stop. Then he hit me with something, hard around the head. Then I woke up here"

Olivia smiled at her warmly,

"Thank you Maya, you've been really brave"

Elliot returned with Charlie. Both detectives left the hospital and got back in to the car, heading to the toy store. When they arrived the on scene police officer was talking to the manager of the store.

"I've been waiting for you" the officer said "We've got all the video footage from in the store and the street footage but this was careful, planned, he knew where the cameras were and avoided them like the plague".

"Bastard planned this from the beginning" Elliot sighed looking at Olivia.

"We've got him in the store, but if he was confident enough to show his face on camera in there, he knows he's not in the system"

"Can't we do facial recognition?" Olivia suddenly said looking at Elliot "Run his face, if he has a license then we should be able to find him. He knows his car is traceable, it's gotta be why he hid it".


	2. Chapter 2

"Facial recognition came back" Elliot said to Cragen, Olivia joined them in the Captain's office.

"And, you got a name?"

"I've got 14 name's, 14 states, and statements from victims all fitting the same M.O"

"son ova bitch, he's been raping women all over the country" Olivia said with distain.

"All women said exactly the same thing, handsome, confident, great smile. They couldn't believe he raped them, they said with his looks and confidence he could have seduced them into bed"

Olivia looked at Elliot, then her Captain, she ran her hand through her hair.

"So you think this guy is looking for a quickie rather than the whole shebang, doesn't want to waste time wooing these women". Fin said standing in the doorway of Cragen's office.

All the detectives looked at their Captain.

"Elliot, Fin, go to his last known address, Olivia go back to the victim, see if she remembers anything".

Olivia nodded and left, picking up her jacket on the way out, Fin and Elliot left also, heading in the other direction.

* * *

><p><p>

Elliot and Fin pulled up outside a large well kept house, Fin raised his eyebrow at the place.

"Rich as well as a sicko, nice combo" Fin spoke sarcastically.

Elliot didn't react to Fin's statement, he got out the car and walked with Fin to the front door. Elliot knocked but there was no answer, he knocked again, this time a small elderly woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked, standing frail in the doorway.

Elliot and Fin shared a look,

"Ma'am is this the house of Michael Windsor?"

"Yes, but he's not here right now, who are you?"

"I'm Detective Elliot Stabler, this is Detective Fin Tutuola, special victims unit. Do you know when Mr Windsor will be home?"

"I'm Hetty Jones, his house keeper. He's gone to his niece's birthday party, down the block, would you like the address gentlemen? Please come in, I'll find it for you".

Both detectives followed the woman in to the house, for a man who had 14 names, and drivers licenses, he hadn't spared a dime fixing the house up.

"Michael has a very nice house here, lots of culture. Travelling man?" Elliot asked Hetty.

She smiled at him as she found the Rolodex filled with addresses; "Oh yes, Michael loves to travel, he's been all over the world. Always brings back a souvenir". She made her way over the room with a small piece of paper with an address written on it. Handing it to Fin, she smiled "Can I get you anything else?".

"No thanks Mrs Jones, this is plenty, I'll give you my card, call us if he comes home, just incase we miss him" Fin smiled.

Both the detectives left and got back in to the car, looking at the address Elliot started the car, and phoned Olivia.

"Benson"

"He's not at his house, but we've got an address, seems like he's at his niece's birthday party"

"So half his story checked out, he really did have a party to go to".

"Yeah only he already had her present, in the back of the van, how's it going with Maya?"

"She can't tell me anything new, I'm heading back to the station now".

Olivia hung up the phone and placed it in her pocket, just as she did someone put their hand over her mouth, and pushed something hard against her back. Her natural fight instinct kicked in as she bit hard on his finger that pressed against her lips. He withdrew his hand with a yelp of pain, she turned changing the odds on him, drawing her gun from her hip she pointed at the low life. She recognised his face instantly. Michael Windsor, Maya's rapist.

"Hands on your head"

"I'm bleeding bitch!"

"Not the gentleman attitude I was looking for" Olivia said as she cuffed him, local NYPD patrol car had pulled up to assist.

"Keep him in the car, I need to call my partner, he's coming in with me". Olivia said as she straightened her jacket, took her phone out her pocket and called Elliot. Elliot and Fin rushed to her location.

"Well that was easy, perp comes to you instead of the other way round" Fin said looking at Michael, still sitting in the car cuffed.

"You okay Liv?"

Olivia looked at Elliot, "yeah, bastard came at me from behind less than 10 seconds after I hung up, put his hand over my mouth"

Fin who had looked at Michael, like an animal in the cage, catching the end of Olivia's sentence he grinned, "you took a chunk outta his flip side finger" he laughed, Elliot raised an eyebrow amused.

* * *

><p><p>

Back at the precinct, Olivia sat at her desk before briskly being called in to Cragen's office.

"What happened out there Olivia?"

"I went to see Maya Thomas, I called in with Elliot and before I knew it, he was jamming a knife in my back with his hand over my mouth".

"Have you been to the hospital?"

"No, i'm fine honestly, he didn't hurt me"

"You bit him Olivia, you drew blood. I want you to get tested for STD's".

Olivia nodded, in the heat of catching Michael Windsor and bringing him in, she hadn't thought about catching a disease from him.

Olivia walked out of her Captain's office, and sat at her desk slightly bewildered by the concept that her natural reaction could have saved her life, stopped her from being raped, but more to the point, she could now be dying slowly due to a sexually transmitted disease. A pale complexion took hold of Olivia's face as she began to worry, Elliot saw his partner and walked over to her to comfort her.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

"Will you take me to the hospital?"

Elliot agreed silently by picking up his coat, no words were needed, he understood completely, and as the reality hit him, he slowly grew pale at the thought of his partner could now be ill.

* * *

><p><p>

As Fin and Munch interviewed Michael Windsor, Elliot and Olivia sat in Mercy General hospital awaiting to be seen, Olivia became all the more nervous, Elliot looked at her.

"Liv look at me"

She obeyed and looked in to his soft docile eyes, hers welling up, he touched her hand cupping it in his own, he stroked her hand gently.

"You're stronger than this Liv, you're going to be okay, I promise you".

"What if, what if I'm not Elliot? What do I do then?" she asked as tears chocked her words.

"That's not going to happen" he smiled warmly before hugging her lovingly, she broke down in his arms, and cried on his chest. Elliot's phone rang, he stood up releasing Olivia from his embrace,

"It's Fin, I'll be right back".

Minutes later, Elliot smiled at Olivia who stood up at the sight of him,

"It's good news, Maya Thomas's results came back, she has no trace of STD's at all"

Olivia flung her arms around her partner once more, this time happy tears fell from her eyes, she knew she wasn't out of the woods yet, and her own test results were what was important, however she couldn't help but feel relief for herself also.

"Want to know the other piece of good news?"

Olivia looked at Elliot, she nodded a little indicating a yes response.

"Windsor confessed, to every woman"

"In every state?"

"Every state, every woman, he sends his deepest apologies from his cell"

Olivia sighed with great relief as she sat back down, the doctor came out.

"Miss Benson, good news, you're all clear!"

* * *

><p><p>

"Michael Windsor was sentenced in all 14 states for rape, he confessed to the planned attack and rape of New York Detective Olivia Benson, and began serving a life sentence in Sing Sing prison, after being raped multiple times whilst in prison, he committed suicide" Read Captain Cragen, he laid the New York times on his desk, and walked out of his office.


End file.
